ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk
How Hulk joined the Tourney Bruce Banner was a scientist who was exposed to radiation during an explosion in a lab he worked at. After being fired, he was tested to see if the radiation would have any affects on him, but it was shown that it would do him no harm. He believed that it had somehow affected him on a genetic level. Afterwards, he fathered Bruce Banner, who he viewed as a monster for being so unnaturally smart. Bruce and his mother were abused by Brian until the day his mother was murdered by the father in a drunken rage. This traumatic incident caused Bruce to suppress his emotions, especially his anger. He met a woman named Anna Williams, who worked at Kyoto International School as the principal. When Anna said that Bruce wasn't welcome at the school, Bruce became the Hulk, and he smash the entire principal's office to bits! Anna and the Hulk decided to settle things once and for all in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation Hulk jumps up and lands near the camera and says "HULK STOP YOU!". Special Attacks Impact Punch (Neutral) A charged, armored punch that acts like Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch, only stronger. Hulk says "Hulk... SMASH!" during this attack. Gamma Charge (Side) Hulk dashes forward with great power while bracing himself and saying "GAMMA charge!". Anti-Air Gamma Charge (Up) Hulk dashes into the air with great power while bracing himself and saying "OUT OF WAY!". Gamma Wave (Down) Hulk says "GAMMA wave!" and pulls up chunks of the ground and flips them, creating a carpet of flying rock. Gamma Quake (Hyper Smash) Hulk says "You WEAK!", then he smashes the ground with his fist and says "GAMMA QUAKE!" as rocks come down and hit the opponents. Gamma Crush (Final Smash) Hulk says "SMASH YOU!", crouches down, and then launches himself upward at an angle off-screen while saying "GAMMA CRUSH!", then reappears clutching a burning meteor, bringing it down on an opponent. Victory Animations #Hulk does his Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "NO ONE BEATS HULK!". #*Hulk does his Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "Metal Man thinks he's stronger than Hulk! METAL MAN WRONG!!!". (Alisa/Bot/Iron Man/Tin Woodman/Jack-6/Combot/P. Jack victories only) #*Hulk does his Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "Now Hulk will SMASH other Illuminati!". (Doctor Strange/Super Reader/Viola victories only) #Hulk glows with dark energy while saying "You fight like puny Banner!". #*Hulk glows with dark energy while saying "Hulk SMASH puny space man!". (Jin/Nova victories only) #*Hulk glows with dark energy while saying "Hulk no like fighting little man! Claws hurt!". (Xianghua/Wolverine victories only) #*Hulk glows with dark energy while saying "Girl Hulk stronger than Hulk thought!". (She-Hulk victories only) #Hulk has his opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) on his back saying "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!!!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. #*Hulk has his opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) on his back saying "Mustache Man strong, but not strong enough!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Heihachi victories only) #*Hulk has his opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) on his back saying "Now Monster Man knows - Hulk is STRONGEST MONSTER THERE IS!!!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Malebolgia/Shin/Lizardman/Nightmare victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dr. Bruce Banner mutates into Hulk then says "Hulk SMASH puny human!". Special Quotes *You make Hulk angry! YOU NOT LIKE HULK ANGRY! (When fighting Anna or Kazuya) *Hulk will break Metal Man open...LIKE A TIN CAN!!! (When fighting Alisa, Jack-6, Tin Woodman, P. Jack, Iron Man, or Combot, Gun Jack (only in Tourney 2)) *Hulk break your CLAWS this time, little man! (When fighting Xianghua or Wolverine) *DumbMagician once friends with Hulk, but now HULK SMASH! (When fighting Doctor Strange or Viola) *Hulk SMASH Monster Man! (When fighting Malebolgia, Shin, Lizardman, or Nightmare) *Hulk fight Human Rocket?! HULK NOT LIKE ROCKETS! (When fighting Jin or Nova) *You look strong, but Hulk STRONGEST THERE IS! (When fighting Heihachi) *Hulk no like fighting girls... (When fighting She-Hulk or Xiaoyu) Hulk Speak Hulk still speaks in the Hulk Speak language in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Listed below are all of the Smash Bros. Tourney participants that Hulk uses a different name for: *Alisa/Jack-6/P. Jack/Combot/Tin Woodman/Iron Man/Gun Jack - Metal Man *Wolverine/Xianghua - Little Man *Dormammu/Inferno - Flame Head *Captain Falcon - Funny Helmet Man *Hunter - Cat Man *Coco - Bandicoot Girl *Thor - Goldilocks *Morrigan - Goth Girl *Sentinel/R.O.B./Rodney/Ratchet - Robot *Amaterasu/Dukey - Dog *X-23 - Claw Girl *Zangief/Haggar - Muscle Man *Lizardman/Alex - Lizard Guy *M.O.D.O.K. - Big Head *Cortex/Professor Mole/Dr. Bosconovitch - Scientist *Heihachi - Mustache Man *Shuma-Gorath/Patrick - Starfish *Taskmaster - Skull Head *Ghost Rider - Fiery Skull *Evil Red/Akuma - Red Demon *Hawkeye/Pit/Olcadan - Birdy *Charade - Eyeball *Devil Jin - Demon Guy *Jinpachi - Fireball Man *KOS-MOS/T-elos - Android Girl *Nemesis T-Type/Malebolgia/Nightmare - Ugly Thing *Doctor Strange/Viola/Dark Magican Girl/Princess Presto - DumbMagician *Law/Forest Law/Hitmonlee - Kicking Man *Arthur - Knight Man *Rocket Raccoon/Blink/Crash - Chipmunk *Banjo/Kuma/Panda/Baby Bear/Bear - Bear *Lee - Suit Man *Mokujin/Tetsujin/Kinjin - Tree *Astaroth/Tree Rex/Golem - Golem *Mr. Game & Watch - Weird Guy *Irate Gamer/Dan - Weak Guy *Cervantes - Pirate *Cammy - Delta Red *Xiaoyu - Little School Girl *Miharu - Funny Girl *Chun-Li - Lady Cop *Nobunaga - Demon *Sailor Moon - Meatball Head *Goku - Spiky Hair Man *Cosmo - Alien Monster Trivia *Hulk was one of the first two Marvel Comics hero characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Ghost Rider was confirmed alongside him. *Hulk is the very first character in any franchise to have Heihachi Mishima's jumping backbreaker as a victory pose. Heihachi himself retained his jumping backbreaker later in the series' development (albeit as a hidden victory pose) and more characters got the aforementioned jumping backbreaker as the two game were still in development. *Hulk has received six different counterparts for Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. **Solomon Grundy from DC Comics is the first counterpart. Unlike the Hulk, Grundy is a villain. **The Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park is the second counterpart. Unlike the Hulk and Solomon Grundy, the Spinosaurus is not human. **Ogre from Tekken is the third counterpart. Unlike the Hulk and his first two counterparts, Ogre does not have two arms, rather a regular and a bunch of snakes entwined together for an arm. **Bonkers from Kirby is the fourth counterpart. Unlike the Hulk and his first three counterparts, Bonkers is not voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **Binyah Binyah from Gullah Gullah Island is the fifth counterpart. Unlike the Hulk and his first four counterparts, Binyah Binyah originates from a kid's show universe. **Sarah Marduk from Sarah and Duck is the sixth counterpart. Unlike the Hulk and his first five counterparts, Sarah is a female. The reason why she is the Hulk's third counterpart is because she has a hard time with speaking human language. *As Bruce Banner, Hulk shares his English voice actor with Abomination, the Moon Knight, and Gentleman Ghost. *As the Hulk, Hulk shares his English voice actor with Bentley, Bane, the Thing, his Tekken counterpart, his DC Comics counterpart, and his Jurassic Park counterpart. *As the Hulk, Hulk shares his Japanese voice actor with Dr. Bosconovitch, Shuma-Gorath (due to Keaton Yamada being too old), Ashnard, Lu Meng, and Bio Rex. *Hulk says "Hulk is STRONGEST THERE IS!!!" in two different parts of the game, both with a different style. **During his down taunt, it's the same style as Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. **During his third victory animation, it's the same style as the Marvel Cinematic Universe film called Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. *Anna is the Hulk's default rival. Anna is also the Hulk's second rival. Combot is the Hulk's midgame opponent for the sequel. Category:Male characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters